


they can print a thousand pages

by dodgefred



Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Librarian AU, Library AU, Minor Character Death, Modern AU, Tumblr Ask Meme - Shuffled Song Prompts, parental death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodgefred/pseuds/dodgefred
Summary: The library had been a dream for Mr. Spencer since before Alice and Alfred were even born. He told everyone he was only a professor so he could save up to buy a nice little shop and line it with shelves and books and fill the place with life again. He dreamed of sharing literature and love with his community, and all he wanted was to make the people of Bromley excited to read. He even had a space in mind: the little abandoned shop just off of Widmore and East.Unfortunately, though, no matter how nice a brand new little library would be, the Spencers were struck with frequent misfortunes. They weren’t poor by any means, but that didn’t mean they could afford to buy property while paying for fertility treatments for Mrs. Spencer and medical bills for Mr. Spencer, and food for the children as well. Mr. Spencer chose his family over his library dream, and that was okay with him.
Relationships: Alfred Hallam/Alice Spencer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	they can print a thousand pages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blissfulbroadway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissfulbroadway/gifts).



> blissfulbroadway: Alifred 2 :-)  
> song: literature lovers — l a y l a
> 
> hope u enjoy bella xoxox

The library had been a dream for Mr. Spencer since before Alice and Alfred were even born. He told everyone he was only a professor so he could save up to buy a nice little shop and line it with shelves and books and fill the place with life again. He dreamed of sharing literature and love with his community, and all he wanted was to make the people of Bromley excited to read. He even had a space in mind: the little abandoned shop just off of Widmore and East.

Unfortunately, though, no matter how nice a brand new little library would be, the Spencers were struck with frequent misfortunes. They weren’t poor by any means, but that didn’t mean they could afford to buy property while paying for fertility treatments for Mrs. Spencer and medical bills for Mr. Spencer, and food for the children as well. Mr. Spencer chose his family over his library dream, and that was okay with him.

It wasn’t okay with Alice, though. Her father had told her all about their future library in the brief moments before sleep. He said he would call it  _ Alice Louise’s _ , after her. He said they’d have every book in the world. He said she could help work there. And when he passed away when Alice was ten years old, the loss of Alice Louise Library felt the same as the loss of her father. The dream she had put so much faith in had seemingly died along with the man who dreamt it. And soon, Alice grew determined to keep it alive.

Alice got a job. She was only in secondary school, but she sold embroidery online and worked part-time at Alfred’s grandfather’s hat shop. Her mother helped her set up a bank account and she saved up plenty of money. That was until life got in the way. The Spencers faced yet another loss. Mrs. Spencer — who had grown pregnant from the remainder of her husband’s frozen sperm — unfortunately suffered a stillbirth which killed her as well. Alice’s big sister, Cathy, moved in to care for Alice for the remainder of her teenagehood. Alice quit her job, closed her embroidery shop, and fell into a deep depression for many years. Her money was spent elsewhere- in books for comfort, in university applications, and in things to do with alfred to get them both out of the house and feeling better. Soon came university. Alice got into her university with a full scholarship because her parents had taught there, but she focused so much on her schooling that she sort of gave up on saving for her library dreams. She hadn’t forgotten about the library, it just got put on the backburner.

...

Years passed, and Alice graduated university with a joint honors degree in literature and history. Alfred graduated alongside her with a degree in education. To celebrate, Alfred took himself and Alice — both still in their caps and gowns, as well as a blindfold for Alice — on a small road trip.

“Where are we going?” Alice asked, leaning her head against Alfred’s shoulder from the back of the Uber.

“You’ll see, Allie. You’ve asked that five times now. I’ve counted!” He said lightheartedly.

“I’d imagine you’d like to know where you’re going if someone blindfolded you and dragged you into an uber!” Alice teased back.

Alfred just laughed and kissed the top of her head. “Oh, hush. I’m not just  _ someone _ , I’m your bestest friend. And I didn’t drag you! You were willing!”

Soon, they arrived. Alfred took Alice’s hand and they exited the car. Alfred thanked the driver before guiding Alice into the doors of a little building.

“Can I take it off now?” Alice asked. She desperately wanted to peek!

“One moment, please!” Alfred begged.

Alice heard some minor shuffling around her as she stood still, blindfold still on her eyes. Alfred gently placed a packet of paper and a book in her hands. Then, he stood behind her and untied the blindfold.

As it fell from her eyes, Alice blinked to adjust to the lighting and glanced around at the scene in front of her. She stood in the middle of an empty building with Alfred. The walls were lined with empty shelves, and there were sealed boxes on the floor in front of each shelf. She turned around to look at him, and he just stood there with his usual toothy smile. Then she looked at the packet of paper in her hands. It was a deed. Underneath of the deed was a brand-new copy of  _ Alice’s Adventures _ .

“Alfred…” Alice whispered as she tried to comprehend what was happening and why they were there.

“Welcome to Alice Louise’s!” He cheered.

“You didn’t…” Alice responded. “Alfred!”

She dropped what was in her hands and wrapped her arms tight around Alfred. This was her library! Her dream!

Alfred groaned at the sudden impact — he was fragile! — but it evolved into a laugh. “I did! Congratulations on your degrees, Allie. You’re making your mum and dad proud today. You always do, but I bet today they’re  _ extra _ proud.”

Alice felt like crying. She just held him tight for a long while. Alfred rubbed her back to comfort her.

“I love you so much. I love you, I love you, I love you!” She murmured into his chest.

It had been just over six years since the death of her mother, and over a decade since she had lost her father. Alice had worked so hard to make them proud from beyond the grave and do everything they couldn’t. She wanted to have good stories to share when she visited them at the cemetery on the first Sunday of every month, and she wanted to believe they listened to her talk about her accomplishments. This library was more than an accomplishment. It was a family dream now realized. A dream her sister thought had been dashed a long time ago, and a dream Alice always designated as a “someday dream.” It would happen, she had decided it, but only after university. Alfred, however, apparently had different plans.

Alice looked up at him with big, wet eyes.”How did you…?” She asked.

“I’ve been saving ever since we were little. Lemonade stands, and working at Grampy’s, and eventually the coffee shop, and tutoring, and selling essays and notes.”

Alice thought back on every time she wanted to hang out and Alfred had said no, he was working. He was working for this. For her. She smiled, despite the fresh tears daring to sneak out from the corners of her eyes.

Alfred wiped them away and said, “Hey, why don’t you put the first book on the shelf?” He asked, gesturing to the ground.

Alice sniffled and nodded. She picked up the papers and the book from the floor, and finally took a look at what book it was.  _ Alice’s Adventures _ . A big red copy with golden pages, just like the copy Alfred had gifted to her for her fifth birthday.

Alice walked over to one of the shelves. “Did you put these up?” She asked.

Alfred nodded as he followed behind her. “Tabbie helped. And Dodgy, too, but...you know how Dodgy is.” He chuckled.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Alice’s waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Alice took a deep breath and slid the book onto the empty wooden shelf.

“I guess we’ve got about a million more of these to do,” Alice said.   
  


“No, only six hundred and fifty-five,” Alfred responded. ‘I counted.”

Alice smiled. “Of course you did. Let’s begin, then.”

She turned around and hugged Alfred back, just as tightly as before.

“I love you,” she said.   
  
“I love you, too, Alice,” Alfred said back. “Let’s begin.”


End file.
